Dirty Fantasy
by RedPassion19
Summary: A girl, four men, an Hotel room, and a Fantasy fulfilled. R&R! (MileenaXLiuKangXJohnnyCageXSmokeXKunglao)


**This story is a request made by two of my most lovely friends, who of course. Are really big fans of MK, specially of Mileena.**

**They asked me to make a hot story with less bla bla, and more action (if you know what I mean) of Mileena's most deepest fantasy, they also wanted that the guys who help Milly to fulfill her fantasy where four of their most loved MK dudes (Liu Kang, Smoke, Kung Lao and Johnny Cage) with Liu being the principal desire of Milly... AND they also wanted the story to be telled by Mileena's POV talking directly to Liu Kang (Like she is narrating the story for him and not for the audience). ****Anyway, I really have fun writing this story and I hope you guys also have fun by reading it. **

**So Carolina and Camila, I hope you like this special gift for you my ladies, I love you both ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Dirty Fantasy<span>

* * *

><p>It's the end of the evening and we find ourselves in a luxurious hotel bar, it's late, the lights are low and we've been drinking, you've been unable to keep your hands off me all night and I've been teasing you with promises of what's to come. I chose my outfit carefully, a black lace body with a plunging neckline that exposes just the right amount of cleavage, a sequined skirt which skims my hips allowing for easy access and black patent heels that make my legs go on forever. I know how tempting I look with my sleek, dark hair falling almost to my waist and my sexy, yellow eyes lined in kohl. They contrast strikingly against my brunette skin and red lips. I saw how the men in the bars looked at me tonight and I know you were turned on by how much they wanted me. I know you want to fuck me. I'm so attracted to you that your every touch sends shivers of excitement through me and when your intense, golden eyes meet mine the sexual tension between us is electric. I pull you close and sink my mouth to yours, kissing you deeply.<p>

The live band is churning out all the old favourites, the large windows are open, letting the warm summer breeze float gently into the crowded room, the atmosphere is relaxed and the place is filled with people chatting, dancing and having a good time. We grab drinks from the bar and you lead me towards the pool table, which is tucked away in a secluded corner away from prying eyes. Although we both know this is a pretence, we begin a game. I lean over the table, taking a shot, you stand behind me and bend over to help me. I would've giggled at this normally, it's such a cliché but I can feel your hard dick pressing against my ass and somehow tonight, it seems sexier, you gently tug my hair and kiss the nape of my neck. You're dangerously attractive, I feel your stubble brushing against my skin and know I would let you fuck me right here, right now. It's as if you've read my mind you lift my skirt and run your fingers over my lace panties, you stroke my pussy through the fabric... I'm wet, excited by the thrill of being caught. It is this that is the real game we are playing this evening, you know how turned on I am by the thought of an illicit encounter in public and I sense that the first move has just been made, I'm intrigued and decide to let myself enjoy this fully.

I take the shot and you turn me to face you, I can see the hunger in your eyes as you lean in to kiss me, our tongues intertwine. I want you, like I always do when you kiss me, I feel my nipples harden under my top as I press myself against your chest. You push me firmly against the table pinning me to it. I love a dominant man, a man who knows what he wants, you know exactly what you want and slide your hand under my skirt trailing your fingers up my thighs until you reach my hot, little pussy. You push a finger into me and I sigh as you feel how wet I am already. I can't help it, you have this power over me and it's intoxicating. You slip in another finger and stroke me gently as we kiss, my breathing becomes increasingly shallow as you turn me on...my legs are slightly apart now and your fingers are deep inside me.

Suddenly I'm jolted back to reality as a group of men approach the table, they stop when they see us. They instantly realise what we're doing, smile knowingly and turn to leave. You don't stop touching me and, to my surprise, invite them to stay and play. They casually agree and you wink at me wickedly! I know what you want, I know it's what you've wanted for a long time. I kiss you deeply, urgently and feel your excitement mounting.

We begin to play, I'm so turned on thinking about what might happen I can feel the wetness in my pussy beginning to build. I move to take a difficult shot which places me close to the most handsome of the three of them, he's about 25, tall, athletic, with long white hair and classically handsome. You watch as I bend over the table and smile as his eyes fall on my ass. You casually tell him to help me, he looks at you not quite believing what you're telling him to do. He silently looks at you for permission, you nod and he comes and presses himself close up behind me. He leans over me, his arm following mine, I feel his fingers graze my breast and my nipples respond involuntarily. I wriggle against him, pushing my ass into his cock. I feel him harden through his jeans and my eyes catch yours. The other men are now watching us more intently.

I turn to face him and press my tits up against him, he looks at you and once again you nod. I kiss him slowly, our mouths open and his tongue dances with mine. I run my hand over the outline of his cock and he stiffens further under my touch. He firmly pushes me back, lifts me up on the pool table and spreads my legs apart...my pussy is dripping with anticipation as he moves between my thighs, this time he doesn't hesitate or look to you for approval he simply pulls my panties aside and slides his thick fingers into me. I moan gently as he strokes me. The other men are watching us now and you're so turned on I see your eyes darken, filled with desire and lust.

You gesture to two of the other men, they put down their drinks and move towards me. The youngster slides his fingers into my mouth before his friends reach me, I suck them sexily, tasting myself on them. The approaching men are older, I guess about 28, both are ruggedly chiselled, both are tanned and I imagine that they work with their hands. One has gorgeous, green eyes and short dark hair, the other is more American looking with blonde hair and a striking face with sunglasses. They begin to touch me with the kind of firm confidence that only comes from experience. They take turns rubbing my clit and pinching my nipples through the fabric of my top. I can't quite believe what is happening but I can't deny just how turned on I am by them both. The blonde man slides his fingers into my slick pussy as you watch while the other kisses me deeply and squeezes my tits as the youngster looks on.

You can tell I'm enjoying the scenario by the soft whimpers of pleasure escaping from my lips, you know I want this, you've always wanted this, to see me with so many men. Suddenly you tell them to stop, I'm unsure how you feel; I can't read your expression. Our eyes lock in silent communication as you place our spare room key on the table...a simple action that changes the game considerably. I'm shaking, trembling as I realise what this might actually mean. My mind begins to fantasize about the possibilities of what the night may bring. You pull me away from them and we leave. We reach the lift, the sexual tension rising between us. Once inside the mirrored confines your hands snake up my thighs and find my soaking, little pussy, we kiss passionately, urgently and I cum all over your fingers. I'm so turned on I can hardly catch my breath, you tell me you've never wanted me more and turn me to face the wall, you hitch up my skirt, pull my knickers aside, finger fuck me slowly and flick your tongue over my asshole... the doors slide open.

We cross the corridor to our room and as soon as we're inside you push me forcefully against the wall, kissing me hard. I lift my right leg and wrap it around your hip, opening myself up, you slip into my panties, finger me deftly and I cum again, I love how much you turn me on and how easily you make me climax. It's always been that way between us but tonight all my senses are heightened and I'm quivering as my body responds to your every touch. Eventually, somewhat reluctantly, I push you away from me and sink to my knees, I have to have you...I unzip you and take your throbbing cock in my mouth, you're so hard and glistening with pre-cum, you moan loudly as I suck you deeply. I run my tongue up the length of your shaft and wrap my lips around the head of your cock, I tease you, licking and circling the tip. I know you're close, you were so turned on by the men touching me in front of you. You wrench yourself away from me and I move seductively towards the bed, I'm still fully clothed as the door unlocks...

It's the men from the bar, they enter hesitantly but you quickly take charge and begin to put on a show, acting as if they're not there. You sit on the edge of the bed and draw me to you, you kiss me deeply, yanking my hair back and holding my throat. You pull me on top of you, sliding your hands up my thighs and lifting my skirt so that they get a good view of my ass. You squeeze it firmly and I run my hand over your cock as you undo my top. My full tits swell as you sink your mouth to them, my nipples harden and I hear intakes of breath from the men watching us. I can't believe I'm doing this, letting strangers see me about to get fucked but I'm completely lost in the feeling of knowing that what we're doing is turning them on. You peel down my panties and lean back on the bed, I'm on all fours giving them full, unadulterated access to my shaven pussy. You spread my ass wide so they can see your fingers slip into me. I'm so wet and you're so hard pressed up against me, I know we're about to fulfill a fantasy. Your fantasy... my fantasy... our fantasy.

My pussy is glistening, ready, waiting... I know the men at the door can see how turned on I am and it excites me. You tell me that you don't want me to cum just yet and with that you remove my knickers and guide me towards the men who are gazing at me hungrily. I confidently slink between them and choose to kiss the youngest guy, I can tell he's strong and I run my hands over his muscular shoulders and abs as he begins to grope me, his youthful exuberance is so different from your skilled touch and yet I like it, it takes me back in time. The way he is running his large hands all over my body excites me and the other two men.

Soon all three of them are kissing me, touching me, undressing me until I'm naked in front of them. I'm so turned on feeling all the fingers and mouths on me, licking, sucking, teasing and caressing me. I catch your eyes and to my pleasure I see that you've take off your shirt, revealing your beautiful, perfect muscled torso, making me shiver as wave after wave of pleasure and desire for touching you attacks me. I put on a show for you moaning as they finger me in turn, I lick their fingers and suck my juices from each of them. I lean my back up against the green eyed and kiss him, turning my head towards him, his hands are on my tits, pinching my nipples and his cock is pressing against my ass through his jeans. The youngster is trailing his tongue and fingers over every inch of my skin, setting me on fire, making me shiver with delight as the oldest man kneels in front of me, spreading my legs so he can slip his fingers inside me. He strokes me, feeling the wetness of my pussy as I begin to orgasm, he lowers his mouth to my clit and sucks gently pushing me over the edge. I cum... squirting over his hand.

They're all hard and I want their cocks but I want you more, I push them away and stand in front of you, breathing heavily. My body is yours, and only yours for the taking and as our eyes meet, I can tell how much this has turned you on…

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahaha... nah xD. I'm sorry for having to stop it right here people, but I had to cut the story in two parts because it was too long.<strong>

**BUT! Before I upload the next chapter, I have an objective, and that is achieve at least, Five Reviews. So boys and girls if you want this fantasy to continue, leave a review, if not (I will upload the next chapter eventually xD) but seriously, you will not regret it ;) because this get even more intense.**


End file.
